


Wet Lips

by iceyuuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chanel lip balm, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, My First Smut, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceyuuri/pseuds/iceyuuri
Summary: After Victor applies an expensive lip balm to Yuuri's lips before the preliminaries in front of everyone, Yuuri starts to get ideas for what he might want as a reward from Victor. This is shameless smut and I'm not sorry.





	

When his thumb had touched Yuuri’s mouth, smearing the slick balm over his bottom lip he’d seen the look of recognition in the other skaters eyes. A look that they both shared as he had let his thumb linger for a moment, ignoring the outside world as both skaters and spectators alike whispered around them. He couldn’t deny the lights of the arena always shone the nicest on Yuuri’s glossed lips, if they had been in another place at that moment he might have kissed the boy but now wasn’t the time. Yuuri was called out onto the ice and after one more hug he let him go.

Yuuri was beautiful out there. Throughout his program Victor felt his heart racing, faster than it did when even Victor was on the ice himself. Victor felt so invested in every scrape Yuuri’s skates made on the ice and his chest swelled with emotions while he watched. He truly believed in Yuuri and there was no way he could look away from the elegant sweep of his leg as he turned over the ice. Yuuri’s performance was breath taking in the best kind of way and everyone in the room felt the pain when Yuuri slammed his face against the side of the rink in his rush.

 As soon as Yuuri left the ice Victor helped stop his bleeding nose with some tissues and he couldn’t help himself from wrapping his arms around the smaller man. His performance had been flawed and he’d gone directly against what Victor had said, but it had been beautiful. The crowd was still cheering for him as they announced Yuuri’s score. He’d won.

 ___________________________________

“I’m so proud of you,” Victor whispered in Yuuri’s ear that night, following a family and friends gathering at Yuuri’s family onsen complimented with katsudon and maybe a few too many cups of sake. The house had gone to bed and in the silence left after Victor’s praise Yuuri made a small and subtle sound of response that made Victor blink slow in satisfaction. Victor looked at Yuuri now with his wet hair knotted from their bath together, the skin on the back of his neck still damp, and watched a few droplets disappear beneath the collar of his bath robe. Victor was busily and gently combing said knots from the younger man’s hair as Yuuri patiently sat on a chair the Victor had set up especially for him and this moment in the middle of Victor’s room. 

They’d already discussed Yuuri’s routine, his slip ups and the things they would begin improving once they returned to practice. Now Victor could forget about being Yuuri’s coach for the evening and just enjoy them, together, alone. Yuuri was always more open when they were alone, and even more bold after a performance. His skating was starting to give him more confidence as their months together progressed. Yuuri wasn’t afraid to try and seduce Victor with everything he had out on the ice. He’d stopped skating for Katsudon long ago.

Victor reached over Yuuri’s shoulder to comb back more of his hair when the younger man unexpectedly grabbed Victor’s wrist. “That’s enough,” Yuuri breathed, running his fingers through his own dark hair as he stood up and put his glasses back on. His sight really was poor without them and Victor had talked with him about getting contacts but they were an expensive option and he could skate fine without them.

Victor went over to the desk and put the comb away, missing how Yuuri picked up the Chanel lip balm, lying on the coat draped over Victor’s bed. “Victor,” was all the warning the older man had before he turned and was met with Yuuri’s lathered finger pressing against his lips.

“Yu-“ Victor tried to say, but he he was cut off by Yuuri’s soft hush. “Let me,” Yuuri whispered, looking up at him through thick lashes. When he deemed Victor’s lips sufficiently glossed, Yuuri dropped the lip balm and kissed Victor ferociously. It was a far cry from their first kiss, there was power and lust in the way Yuuri dragged Victor down to his lips. Yuuri didn’t hold back this time.

 Neither did Victor hesitate. His lathered lips pushed back against Yuuri's forcefully. His hands tugged at the loose robe around Yuuri's waist to pull him forward, slotting their bodies together like two pieces of a puzzle. Victor had been waiting for this kiss, this contact, all day. They'd been on edge over dinner, stealing glances and getting more reckless with more alcohol. Now finally they were clashing, bodies flush, hands and mouths devouring.

Yuuri, to Victor’s displeasure, broke the kiss, but when Victor opened his eyes he recognised the expression on Yuuri’s face. Victor had come to know the look, from its appearance in practice and performance, as the one he received whenever he asked Yuuri to seduce him with everything he had. Fiery and clever, Victor was coming to slowly realise he’d created a monster, but he was far too excited by that look to really care. “You know…” Victor heard Yuuri whisper as he came closer again and Victor shivered. Yuuri’s bedroom voice made him melt like warm butter. “I bet those wet lips would look nice around…me.” Victor could almost hear the slight blush in his voice and Victor smiled a little to himself. There was his shy boy.

“I suppose a reward is in order,” Victor’s voice, thick like honey, sent a shiver up Yuuri’s spine, Victor was proud that Yuuri had even managed to speak his desires. However, when Victor knelt before him, he saw Yuuri’s confidence waver, so the Russian man waited. He didn’t untie the front of the green robe right away, instead pulling it off Yuuri’s shoulder, letting it drape down his arm, exposing half of the boy’s chest and stomach, which Victor kissed his way down. 

The gentle touch of lips against skin was comforting to them both, smearing the creamy gloss on Victor’s lips down Yuuri’s toned stomach. “This what you want?” Yuuri’s face went red and he bit on one of his fingers as he watched Victor, ensnared by the sight of his lovers lusty gaze, but managing to nod. “Speak properly Yuuri.” Victor warned, a playful tone lining his silken voice.

 “Y-yes,” Yuuri gasped, voice shuddering. Victor hummed in praise.

“Good boy,” Victor mumbled against Yuuri’s hip. The pleased moan in response made Victor double take for a moment. The pieces quickly fell into place in the Russian skater’s head and Victor bit his bottom lip, cursing softly in Russian. “You like it when when I call you that?” He pried, blue eyes gazing up at Yuuri, half-lidded, calculating, and pupils blown with arousal as Yuuri’s pleasure swelled. “My good boy?”

 Yuuri looked as if he was about to nod again, but he caught himself in time. “Yes.” It was so soft that, had victor not been looking at Yuuri’s lips, he might have missed it.

 “дерьмо́.” Victor cursed, louder this time, and saw Yuuri blink in slight confusion, but he didn’t have the time to explain how he was struggling to keep his cool. “Can I?” He asked quickly, a hand laying on the loose belt only just managing to hide the rest of Yuuri’s naked body from him. A curt nod that Victor didn’t bother to have Yuuri voice had Victor swiftly untying the front of the gown.

Yuuri gasped once he was fully uncovered, already aroused and stiff as a board in Victor’s face. The sight was erotic and almost too much for the twenty-three-year-old virgin to handle. He’d never even received a blowjob before, but now Yuuri was faced with someone so beautiful willingly on their knees for him.

“Victor,” Yuuri worried his lip, unsure where he should put his hands, but Victor always seemed to understand him with a single word. Taking Yuuri’s hand gently, Victor moved it to rest in his silver hair. Yuuri instinctively gripped and, goddamn, why didn’t he get his hands in there before? It’s satin soft and each rub of Yuuri’s fingers makes Victor elicit humming sounds and god- it’s almost enough to distract him, but not quite. “Wait! um…” Yuuri’s voice hit a much higher octave than he’d meant, causing his ears to burn. “The gloss…put more on.” For all his years being known as the playboy Victor blushed at the command. He didn’t argue or question yuuri’s motives, merely quirked his brow and reached for the balm.

Once Victor had it in hand their eyes met and Victor let Yuuri tug his head back by the hair to get a better view of Victor applying more of the lip balm. Victor didn’t think he’d ever made a better investment in his life than in the damned salve that he’d originally bought on impulse. He made a mental note to get more.

 Yuuri was distracted by the older man’s lips, sliding together to spread the shining gloss evenly. Yuuri didn’t even notice Victor watching him until the gentle touch of finger tips on his stomach, just above his cock and slowly travelling down his thigh, forced his eyes back to Victor’s. Yuuri felt weak in the knees and they hadn’t even started. Luckily Victor seemed to notice and gestured towards the bed with a little nod and a question in his eyes. Yuuri readily agreed.

 “Sit on the edge for me,” Victor gently guided, getting up to lead Yuuri across the small distance. Once Yuuri sat on the bed Victor settled between the younger skater’s open legs. With a little gentle encouragement Yuuri’s hands slipped back into his hair and Victor took Yuuri’s cock into his mouth.

 “V-Victor!” Yuuri groaned loudly, griping Victor’s hair tighter. Victor took more and more of Yuuri into his mouth when he couldn’t go any deeper Victor’s hand worked the rest. Then, finally, Yuuri felt the creamy drag of Victor’s glossed lips up his cock, and he almost lost it, one hand coming up to clamp over his mouth as he cried out in a wrecked sob.

 Yuuri came to understand that spending his adult life up until now not having experienced a blow job was a damned shame as he rolled his hips instinctively up into the wet heat squeezing around his cock. He couldn’t keep quiet or sit still, but Victor accommodated Yuuri’s thrusts and squirms of pleasure. Victor took everything Yuuri gave him, the squirming resulting in a wet and filthy blowjob. Copious amounts of saliva dribbled down his cock and onto his balls. Yuuri’s toes curled as heat twisted in his gut and he feared he sounded like a girl as he threw his head back and gasped.

Victor’s thumbs rubbed circles in Yuuri’s hip as he tried to keep the younger boy pinned to avoid accidental. While Yuuri slipped up a few times Victor couldn’t help but find it endearing to see Yuuri so beside himself when Victor had hardly started. Yuuri’s hand abandoned his mouth in favour of tugging at the sheet next to his thigh. “Victor! Fuck,” Yuuri cursed and muttered a sentence stringed together poorly with half of his words Japanese and the other complete gibberish.

 Victor watched him greedily. He’d never seen Yuuri lose himself like this, moaning without care. Yuuri was quite the disheveled sight with the bath robe bunched around his thighs, chest bare, staring down at Victor with a drip of water sliding from his wet hair to his breast bone.

Victor tried his best to pay attention to which movements Yuuri seemed to like best, and fortunately for Victor, Yuuri is very vocal about what he likes. Victor’s favourite things seemed to line up nicely with Yuuri’s, and after only a few minutes Yuuri was gasping, “V-Victor I’m- ah, stop!”

Victor pulled back just enough to avoid chocking on the thick, warm liquid that spurt onto his lips and cheek. While unsure if the taste, devoid of context, would actually be all that pleasant, Victor in the moment licked every drop from Yuuri’s softening length, cleaning Yuuri until the younger boy was squirming from overstimulation.

 Victor dragged his body up to lay on top of Yuuri, settling between his legs and kissing the last moans from his mouth. Victor didn’t roll away immediately, like he had with his past partners. Instead Victor laid there, running a hand through Yuuri’s hair and gazing into the warm dark eyes that gazed back at him.

Yuuri reached out and touched Victor’s lips thoughtfully with two of his fingers. “The lip balm is gone,” Yuuri murmured once he’d gained some of his cognitive function back.

 “Disappointed are we?” Victor teased and grinned widely when Yuuri vehemently shook his head.

 “No!” came Yuuri’s rushed response before he realised, a heart beat later, that Victor was toying with him. Yuuri rolled his eyes and, hardly louder than a whisper, spoke, “We should…Definitely keep some of that in the bedroom.” Victor watched as Yuuri’s cheeks grew hot, but Victor agreed with him wholeheartedly.

“If that’s what you want my Katsudon.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my friend http://nolongerwaiting.tumblr.com as my beta reader and my inspiration ;)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Hit that kudos if you liked it. It would really help me out a lot and let me know if I should write again 
> 
> Also feel free to comment I would love to have some feedback! Tell me what you loved the most!
> 
> My main is http://iceyuuri.tumblr.com feel free to follow me and send me prompts into my inbox at any time! I'm always open


End file.
